


Choke

by crimsonswirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks for hollyhawke/shadesofblurple's DCBB 2013, Choke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999080) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Pretty much all the thanks I want to give is for the author herself for writing such a beautiful fic with so beautiful mood in it! <3 I loved reading the fic and I could say so, so much about it in here but I think I'll just comment on the actual work!
> 
> It was pretty interesting to draw these since I have only twice in the past drawn any Spn -fanart. I'm not sure if I feel like I failed or not but I'm still happy with the ending results.
> 
> Because I actually finished these while I was away from home and had practically no internet during that time, my only beta was my cousin who thinks anything made by me is good enough, so I'm sorry for all the possible mistakes there might be! I tried to check these again before posting buuuuuut.
> 
> The BG of the cover is a random picture from google since I got too frustrated with old, American houses. THERE IS NO PATTERN TO THEM, WHY THEY'RE ALL DIFFERENT.  
> I have a lot of sketches with houses tho, and I'm a bit sad that I never found a place for any of them.

The Cover

_The little guy was a tabby and the tiniest ball of fluff Dean has ever seen. He fits in the palm of Dean’s hands, and Dean holds him there while Cas pulls out his laptop and looks up how to age a kitten._


End file.
